Telecommunication systems are often used to provide network services to customers of service providers. For example, a telecommunication system may include a rack that houses one or more routers, network switches, and/or electronic modules that facilitate network traffic on behalf of certain customers of a service provider. In this example, at least one of the electronic modules may include and/or represent a field replaceable Power Distribution Unit (PDU). Unfortunately, this field replaceable PDU may cause and/or present a safety hazard when service personnel perform maintenance on the telecommunication system.
For example, the field replaceable PDU may include a front side lined with female power receptacles and a back side lined with male power connectors that interface with the backplane of the telecommunication system. In this example, when power cords are connected to the female power receptacles lining the front side, the male power connectors lining the back side may be energized, thereby potentially exposing service personnel to electric shock upon disconnecting the field replaceable PDU from the backplane for maintenance and/or replacement purposes. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods for preventing electric shock during maintenance of telecommunication systems.